Imprint
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: I thought I didn't mind being his dirty little secret, his only flaw. I thought it wouldn't hurt this bad when he whispered her name instead of mine… Edward/Jake Warning!: Slash Status: Complete
1. Prologue

**Allie: I might decide to write a prologue explaining what happened to Bella in the Accident but I'm lazy so I might not. Just put in your review if you want an explanation. This is set just one year after **_**Breaking Dawn**_**.  
>Jacob: What…have you done…?<br>Allie: What do you mean?  
>Jacob: You have raped fine literature.<br>Allie: …Who let you out of the closet? –gets rope-  
>Jacob: …<strong>

"Speaking"  
><em>Thoughts<br>__**Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…at least that's what they tell me…**

**Warning!: This is boyxboy! If you don't like it I suggest you don't read it. MALE RELATIONSHIP! Slight lemons. Possible character death.**

_Imprint_

He sighed, looking up at the stars with a small frown set on his pale lips. I gave his hand a short squeeze and he flashed his gorgeous liquid gold eyes to me. "It's beautiful out here…" He whispered, turning his eyes away and back up to the sky. I smiled. "Bella would have loved this…" I frowned. It had been one year since…the Accident(1)…one long, painful year in which he never smiled, laughed, or spoke with anything other than a broken whisper.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hand out of his. I thought I was stronger than this. I thought I didn't mind being his dirty little secret, his only flaw. I thought it wouldn't hurt this bad when he whispered her name instead of mine…

"Jake?"

His voice, smooth and gentle as silk, startled me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes; he was watching me, his eyes concerned and questioning but distant. I smiled out of reflex.

"Edward?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He stayed out of my mind more often these days and I was grateful for that.

"No, everything's fine." I replied, dropping my eyes to the ground. I couldn't lie when I looked in his eyes…He nodded, which hurt more than it should have. It hurt. It hurt that he didn't really care. It killed me that he only thought of me as a fuck doll to ease the pain.

_Grin and bear it Jake._ My mind whispered to me. "We should get back before the others notice we're missing." I said, proud that my voice didn't crack.

"Yes, you're right." He replied. I turned my back to him and started to walk away. "Bella…" He whispered and the leaves rustled and my heart broke a little bit more, "Bella…I miss you…"

"_**When you imprint Jacob it's…the most amazing feeling in the world." Sam explained, "But there is a catch…there are two kinds of imprints."**_

_**"Really?" I asked. I had never heard of such a thing.**_

"_**Yes. There is the kind like Emily and I where the moment we laid eyes on one another there was a connection that could never be broken. A truly beautiful love..." I rolled my eyes as he gazed dreamily off into space. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and he snapped back into reality, "Oh yes, then there is the kind that is not as common but can be deadly. It's the kind where you may not imprint immediately and once you do it hits like a ton of bricks but the one you imprint on may not love you back…and if they don't after a month…you'll die." My eyes widened dramatically and Sam patted my back, "But don't you worry about that Jake it almost never happens."**_

Well guess what; it happened.

My eyes drifted over Edward's figure as we met once again in the same beautiful clearing we had been meeting in for almost nine months. Then something happened. I knew that I loved Edward. I never denied that, even when I realized that Edward still loved Bella and would never love me…but now…it was as if something had come over me. Like Sam said, it hit like a ton of bricks and stopped me in my tracks…and it was painful. My heart seized in my chest and seemed to stop beating. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My thoughts consisted only of him, and that was scary and beautiful all at once. "Edward…" I whispered softly and he froze. His eyes locked on mine and I hoped, prayed, and wished that he felt the same. That maybe, just maybe, this imprint, this connection would make him forget Bella and maybe just maybe he could truly be mine. He scrunched his eyebrows together and I held my breath then he whispered, "Did you just fucking imprint on me?" He sounded disgusted.

"Well Edward I-"

"I can hear your thoughts Jacob," Edward's voice was cold and hard as steel, cutting through my heart like a knife, "And I will never forget Bella. I don't know what you're thinking but stop it right now. I will never be yours. Bella was the only one I could ever love." He turned away from me.

"Then what was I?" I heard myself whisper, "For the past nine months we've been meeting here. Kissing, holding, making love-"

"No Jacob," His voice was so cold and disgusted I cringed, "I fucked you. I kissed you, I thought of her. I held you, I thought of her. I fucked you…I thought of her."

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Jacob, I don't want to see you anymore. If you want to insist that you mean anything more to me than a stress relief then you can just keep it to yourself. I will never, **never **love you."

I turned away from him. I didn't want to leave…but I would do anything he asked. I would die for him. "Edward…" I said in a soft voice, "I have one month. If I can't make you love me in one month, I'll go away. You'll never have to see me again. Please, just give me one month." I turned back to him, a lone tear trailing down my cheek that I quickly wiped away, "If I can't make you forget. If I can't make you love me…I promise, I'll leave. I'll give up. I'll do anything for you Edward."

"One month…" He whispered, then looked up at me, eyes glaring and upset, "Fine, one month."

(1)-The Accident happened after Bella became pregnant…long story short she died. I may do a story detailing what happened but only if people ask…otherwise if you're really curious shoot me a PM and I'll let you know.


	2. Week One

**Allie: Yay for my never ending, multi-chapter stories!  
>Jacob: Oh dear lord we have to endure more of this madness?<br>Allie: Jacob…  
>Jacob: Yes?<br>Allie: Who let you back into the house?  
>Jacob: …<strong>

**Disclaimer: Is Bella dead and lovely man smexings going on? No? Then what do you think?**

_Week One_

It was the day after I imprinted on Edward and I began to plan. I had to make Edward love me, he was my everything and more. I paced the floor at my house, my hands clasped behind my back. I kept my thoughts as clear as possible, trying my hardest not to think about Edward's name in context to my plan. I was fairly sure that no one knew I had imprinted and least of all on Edward, but I had to be careful. My pack was not the most forgiving when it came to these types of situations…

_Jacob._ I heard Sam speak. Though he was no longer my Alpha I still froze. I wasn't as in tune to his pack anymore but I could hear the silence that reverberated through the link. Oh shit, did they hear me? _Relax Jacob, I just want to talk. Meet me in five minutes._ He sent me a picture of the location and I sighed softly.

_Rodger Dodger. _I replied in an almost sarcastic tone.

Five minutes later I was leaning up against a tree in the forest, waiting for Sam to arrive. I was anxious and wanted to get back to my planning. Sam emerged from the south side of the clearing and phased back to his human form. "Jacob…" He said in a soft, almost sad voice.

"Yeah, what did you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You imprinted." Once more I froze. Was it really that obvious? "And let me guess…he doesn't love you back."

"How did you know?" I mumbled and Sam smiled softly.

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve Jake. Don't worry, no one else knows." Sam shook his head, "Jake, do you know what kind of mess you are in?"

"You mean other than the fact that I'm going to die in a month?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jake," Sam groaned, "If you don't make your imprint love you it's going to be worse than just your death. Your pack can't lose their Alpha."

"Wouldn't they just go back to you?" I asked as though I were already getting ready to die.

Same shook his head, "It's not that simple Jake, a pack is nothing without their Alpha…Seth and Leah will not be allowed to rejoin my pack, I don't know what will happen to them."

The thought of that alone struck fear into my heart, "So Seth and Leah may die too?" I asked.

"It's quite possible Jacob, unless they find another pack to take them in. I would, but since they left my pack I'm not allowed to take them back." Sam replied, his hand touching my arm sympathetically. I jerked it away.

"I have to go, I need to think." I mumbled as I pulled away, "Thanks for the information Sam."

"Jacob I'm sorry, just-just be careful." Sam replied before phasing and lumbering back into the forest to his own pack.

I sighed and started walking away from the clearing and toward the cliffs of La Push. I stood on the edge and felt some of the tension melt away as I watched the sun slowly sink into the water. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs was always comforting. I sat down and let my legs dangle off the side, just watching the sun set.

"Edward," I said in a soft voice. The bronze-haired nymph looked at me, his cold eyes distant and uncaring. I smiled softly to hide the pain that look caused me, "What do you miss most about Bella?" I asked. That caught him off guard. I never mentioned Bella in front of him but I needed to know what I could do to make him love me.

"Her smile." Edward replied, "I think that's what I miss the most. She was just always so genuinely happy when she was with me, even when Renesme was hurting her. She always had the sweetest smile on her face." He looked up the the sky, his eyes tracing the stars.

I smiled sadly, "What else was there?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, a pained look coming into his eyes and I frowned. I knew this hurt him but I wanted to know. "I don't want to talk about it Jacob." He muttered and leaned over, pulling me into a rough kiss. I moaned lightly into the kiss and kissed him back.

I whimpered and whined as Edward thrusted hard into my pliant body. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair, locking my legs around his waist. I could feel his fangs making dangerous nips at my skin. He groaned softly, "Bella…" He mumbled and I closed my eyes. I had gotten used to him calling her name during sex but it never hurt this bad before.

I felt myself start to lose my arousal, despite the fact that it was my mate plowing into me. If Edward noticed then he didn't care as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast, biting down on my neck and shoulder but not enough to break the skin. He let out a low grunt and thrusted particularly hard, coming into me. I felt a small tear trickle down my face and quickly wiped it away. "I love you Edward." I said softly, just like every time. He looked down at me, an emotion in his eyes I didn't quite understand. "Edward…this is normally the part where you groan and roll your eyes and pull out and tell me to get dressed." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me.

"Why didn't you come?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. He actually looked confused and almost angry.

I simply shrugged, "I just wanted to get you off. I didn't need to come." I replied.

"You always come when I fuck you." He said accusingly. I reached out and touched his face gently. He flinched away and I pulled my hand back with a sad smile.

"That's why I didn't come Edward."

**-Edward PoV-**

I didn't understand. Why was it suddenly so important to me that I make him feel good? For nine months he had been my emotional release. I could care less if he got off or not. He always did. But this time, even though he had proffessed his love for me and had imprinted on me he didn't. And I didn't understand why that bothered me so much. Maybe it was the fact that for months, no matter how many times I whispered Bella's name during sex he didn't ever show any sort of emotional response to it, he just accepted it. Maybe, what really had me so damn confused, was that tear. It was a single tear I was sure that I had never seen before. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I liked watching Jacob's face during sex. He was just so expressive. It was kind of fascinating, like looking at a piece of art. But that tear. It was gone as soon as it had appeared, but I could see it every time I looked at him. His voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Edward…this is normally the part where you groan and roll your eyes and pull out and tell me to get dressed."

I frowned softly, "Why didn't you come?" I asked. There was so much more to it than that. Why did he cry? What had changed? If anything he should have come harder since he loved me so much.

He shrugged and that just angered me more. "I just wanted to get you off. I didn't need to come." That was a lie and both of us knew it.

"You always come when I fuck you." I replied in an accusing tone, shooting down his argument. He reached over and touched my face gently, startling me. He knew I didn't like for him to touch me so gently. I flinched away and he smiled sadly.

"That's why I didn't come Edward."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

**-Jacob PoV-**

It hurt so much. I felt like I was already dying. It was almost the end of the first week and the only thing I had managed to do was sufficiently freak out Edward enough to not come see me. I sighed softly and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hadn't meant to upset him, I just meant that I couldn't come when he couldn't even let me touch him without flinching. He didn't trust me. In fact, I was sure if it wasn't for my ass he probably would have killed me. Not saying I have a great ass, but hey, if you've got it, you've got it.

But enough of that.

"Jacob." I jerked my head up. Had I been so deep in thought that I hadn't heard him coming? I silently cursed myself. He could have killed me if he wanted to and I wouldn't have even realized it.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said, standing, "I didn't mean to upset you the other night."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Let's just go. I don't want to be here tonight."

"You love this clearing." I replied, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Tonight, I want you to take me somewhere you like to go." He said.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, frowning slightly.

I smiled softly, "Don't worry, we're staying on your side of the line." I replied, "I just wanted to show you some place I found the other day."

He eyed me with that same cold look but I could tell he was slightly curious. As we got closer I began to speak again, "Last night when you didn't show up in the clearing I took a walk." Soon we began to hear the sounds of running water, "And I found this." I said, brushing back some branches to expose a small waterfall dropping off into a stream that ran down through his territory and out through mine, eventually ending up at a lake on the edge of the La Push line. Surrounding the small river was a huge bunch of berry bushes and flowers spurting up everywhere. You couldn't see the stars as well here as in the clearing but it was still beautiful.

"Wow Jake, it's beautiful." Edward said and for the first time in a long time I was graced with the corner of his lips tilting slightly up, almost into a smile.

**Allie: Woo, that one turned out long. I don't think the next one will be this long.**


	3. Week Two and Three

**Jacob: So the torture continues…  
>Allie: If you don't like it then why do you keep coming back? -smirk-<br>Jacob: To see if it gets any worse.  
>Allie: Grrr…<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, no dead Bella…so no, not mine.**

**Warning!: Contains spoilers from Paranormal Activity 3.**

_Week Two and Three_

The next two weeks had gone by so quick that I was afraid I had missed everything. I wasn't making much progress with Edward, but it seemed to be getting better. We talked more instead of just fucking, but there were still nights he wouldn't show and I always felt incomplete on those nights. But tonight was going to be a big night. It was almost the end of week three and I was going to ask Edward on a real date. Edward didn't know what would happen if he didn't love me by the end of the month and I didn't plan on telling him. I didn't want him to pretend. I wanted his love to be true…but that didn't make this any less scary.

Edward arrived at the clearing a few minutes after me, giving me just enough time to stumble through what I would say. "Edward!" I said, as he walked up and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, that was loud," I said, clearing my throat, "Um, Edward, I was just wondering…would you, uh, liketogooutonadatewithme?"

Edward sighed, "Jacob, you know I can't understand you when you talk that fast."

"Um, well, will you…go out on a date with me?" I asked slower, fiddling with the hem of my shirt, a light blush on my cheeks.

"No." Edward replied and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I dropped my head down even more and sighed.

"…okay…" I whispered.

"Sorry Jacob, I just can't date. I've never been out with anyone but Bella." Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Please Edward?" I whispered, looking up at him, "Just one date?"

**-Edward PoV-**

"Please Edward?" He whispered, looking up at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen, "Just one date?"

I rubbed the crease on my forehead and sighed once more. I didn't know what to think. I didn't hate the kid anymore but I certaintly wasn't in love with him. But Jacob did only have one week left to try to convince me to love him, so why not throw him a bone. Just one date wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, one date." I said, "But no holding hands or kissing, just hanging out…like friends."

A bright, dazzling smile lit up his face as he looked at me. It was almost like the one Bella would-no, I could never compare Jacob to Bella. "That's fine, great, perfect actually!" He said excitedly, "Well then, let's go!"

"Oh shit that demon's gonna kill her ass! Run, bitch, run!" Jacob whispered, almost bouncing on the edge of the seat. I raised an eyebrow. It was almost…cute… Jacob had suggested that for our date we catch a movie then go out for pizza, just something casual so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. But the moron had to pick one of the worst movies I'd ever seen. _Paranormal Activity 3_…and Jacob hadn't stopped whispering comments since the second the movie began. All he could do was talk about the demon named Toby and how they had to get the hell away from that creepy little girl that sat and talked to him. And all I could do was sigh and watch Jacob as he was actually fairly more interesting than the movie playing on the screen.

I hadn't invaded Jacob's mind in quite awhile, but lately I hadn't felt the need to. Jacob tended to wear his emotions on his sleeve. And watching his face during the movie was quite priceless, along with the fact he kept glaring at me during the parts that made him jump as though it was my fault…it wasn't my fault he was a pansy when it came to ghost movies.

"I wasn't scared."

I smirked. "Jacob, you screamed when the grandmother broke his back…and almost cried when the little girl said 'Come on Toby'."

"I did not scream…and that little girl was a freak…" Jacob muttered, a light blush dusting his cheek.

"You screamed," I whispered into his ear, "like a little girl."

Jacob's blush darked and he simply shook his head. It was actually kind of cute, like when Bella…Bella…

**-Jacob PoV-**

Edward's eyes suddenly glazed over and I frowned, "Edward? Are you alright?" I asked. Edward snapped his head up, as if surprised that I was there. "What happened, you spaced out on me."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Edward replied, and that cold tint was back on his voice.

"Okay…" I replied with a sigh. I wouldn't push him no matter how much I wanted to. "Ready to go eat?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic once more.

"Can we just go home?" Edward muttered.

**-Edward PoV-**

"Can we just go home?" I muttered before looking up at Jacob. He looked heartbroken but I watched as he forced a smile onto his lips. I didn't like it. I prefered the smile he had before. The dazzling smile of pure joy when I agreed to go on this date with him.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." Jacob replied, trying to hide the sadness in his gaze.

I sighed softly. Since when did I have a soft spot for this kid that made me feel bad when I hurt his feelings because that's ultimately what I did. I hurt the pup's feelings. "Jacob, I'm sorry." He blinked at that and I could understand. I never apologized to him. "It's not you, really, it's just Bella."

Jacob nodded and smiled sadly, "That's what I thought it was." He said.

**-Jacob PoV-**

Edward dropped me off while still on his side of the territory line so I could walk home. The weird thing was thatwhen I got out of the car Edward looked like he wanted to say something more to me but decided against it. Maybe this was working. Maybe next week would actually go according to plan and Edward would admit to loving me…but I just had to get Bella out of his mind…easier said than done…


	4. Week Four: Sunday

**Allie: Just two more chapters left.  
>Jacob: Are you going to let me die?<br>Allie: I'm still thinking about that actually…  
>Jacob: …<strong>

**Disclaimer: I stole Jacob…and now he lives in my closet…but Stephenie Meyer will probably come back for him soon…**

_Week Four_

_Sunday_

It was the day after our date and surprisingly Edward showed up in the clearing. In fact, he was there before me, waiting for me. "Edward?" I asked. He had his back to me. He turned and let out a tiny turn up of the lips.

"Hey Jacob, I was wondering if you'd show up."

"I come here every day to see you, you know that." I replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, turning his head up to look at the stars. Did he understand how beautiful he looked right now? Bronze hair and gold eyes shimmering in the moonlight? I hated to sound girly but his beauty was almost overwhelming. I felt my heart swell in my chest.

"Are you thinking about her?" I asked and he looked back down at me.

He slowly nodded, "You know…this was our favorite clearing too…"

My eyes widened. He had never told me that before. Why did he always come here to consort with me if- The answer suddenly hit me. He brought me here, met me here, to pretend that I was her. And that hurt.

"Jacob…" He whispered, startling me out of my thoughts, "You know that place you showed me a couple of weeks ago?"

"The little waterfall medow?" I asked.

"Yeah…let's go there." He said and I nodded, taking him by the hand, smiling when he didn't pull away.

"Okay, let's go."

"Ngh, Edward not so hard." I whined.

"Don't be a baby Black, you can handle it." He whispered into my ear, making me arch my back into his thrusts. I shuddered softly and let myself fall to my elbows.

"Edward, ngh, please just- uh yeah- right there." I whimpered, my sweaty forehead resting on my forearms. Edward chuckled, tightening his grip on my waist, thrusting harder.

It was the first night I didn't hear him whisper 'Bella' before he came.


	5. Week Four: Monday

**Allie: Teehee, I'm so mean, I'm taking this chapter day by day.  
>Jacob: Oh yes, prolong my torture.<br>Allie: I just knew you would get into this.**

**Disclaimer: I stole Jacob and hid him in my closet but the lawyer said I had to let him go…so i busted a cap in his ass.**

_Week Four_

_Monday_

The next morning I spent hiding away in my bedroom with the realization that I hadn't spoken to Seth or Leah in the entire month I was with Edward. My day consisted solely of Edward and/or sleep and nothing else. As much as I was consumed by Edward my pack needed me. _Seth. Leah._ I called through the mental link and almost felt them snap to attention.

_Yes Jacob? _Seth replied.

_What do you want? _Leah asked, though concern actually seeped into her tone.

_I need to talk to you guys. Meet me on the southwest border in ten minutes._

_Alright. _They replied.

xx

Ten minutes later Seth and Leah lumbered up, both in their wolf forms and me in mine. It would have felt weird to meet any other way.

_Is everything okay Jacob?_ Seth asked in a concerned voice, walking forward to nuzzle my pelt softly. The kid had missed me something terrible. I nuzzled his pelt back in response.

_Well, something very serious has happened…and it might affect you two as well. _I replied and Leah narrowed her eyes at me, silently cursing me for not bringing this up earlier. _You may have realized by now that I imprinted._ The two nodded. _But my imprint is different, you see if Edward-_

_Cullen? _Leah shrieked, her hair standing on end.

_If Edward doesn't fall in love with me within the month then I'll die. But I haven't told him this…all he knows is at the end of the month I will leave forever. And…Sam and I don't know what will happen with the both of you if I die._ I explained.

Leah growled and stomped her paw against the ground, _Damnit Jake why didn't you tell us earlier?_

_I really didn't think to…my mind has been so consumed by Edward lately I haven't thought about anything else. _I replied, hanging my head down.

_How long do you have?_ Seth asked.

_Until Saturday. _I muttered and Leah sighed.

_Well then he better love you soon, cuz I don't want to lose my pain in the ass Alpha. _Leah replied making me let out a bark-like laugh.

xx

"Hey Edward?" I asked and the bronze god looked back at me, "I love you." I said and Edward nodded.

"I know Jacob and I've realized something."

"Oh?" I asked, my eyes wide in anticipation.

"I care about you." He said, kissing my temple.

Well, if the last two days were any indication then we're getting closer to love…now hurry up Edward before I die…


	6. Week Four: Tuesday

**Allie: Okay guys, I still haven't made up my mind on whether or not this story should have a happy ending...so I must just end it one way and then give an alternate ending. What do you think?  
>Jacob: I think I don't want to die.<br>Allie: But you'd make a cute corpse!  
>Jacob: O.O ...<strong>

**Disclaimer: -insert witty/sarcastic comment about me not owning Twilight here-**

_Week Four_

_Tuesday_

**-Edward PoV-**

I needed to talk to someone. This thing with Jake was driving me crazy and I had to tell someone. Emmett was out of the question, he wasn't the most subtle when it came to this type of thing. Rosalie was also out for the same reason. Alice would just try to mother me, Jasper would tease, and Carlisle would give me an hour long lecture I wasn't prepared to hear because he would instantly side with Jake. (He had been doing that an awful lot lately and it was becoming annoying...) I needed someone unbiased that would tell me the truth even if I didn't want to hear it...I needed Esme...

"Esme?" I asked and she turned and looked at me, motherly concern written all over her face. I hadn't talked to most of my family in weeks so I could understand why she was so concerned.

"Yes Edward?" She replied.

"Can I talk to you...you know, in private." Ugh, that sounded awful and embaressing, like a teenager about to ask their mom about sex. I was suddenly thankful for my ability to keep from blushing.

"Sure thing." She nodded and we walked outside, away from the curious eyes and ears of my brothers and sisters. "So, you want to tell me why you've been avoiding everyone for the past month?" She asked, once we deemed ourselves far enough away. "Alice is worried about you, you know. She says you keep disappearing which means just one of two things."

"I'm not going to die." I replied, knowing that since my last attempt two years ago it would be one of their main causes of worry.

"Then what are you going to do Edward?"

"That's what I'm conflicted about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well...one of the wolves kind of imprinted on me."

"Then why aren't you with them?" I noticed she kept gender out of it.

"Because I don't love them."

"And why not?"

"Because it would be a betrayl of Bella."

"Edward," Esme said sharply, "Loving Jacob would not be a betrayl of Bella. It doesn't mean you've forgotten her and it doesn't mean you've moved on, it simply means you've accepted her death."

"But I'm not ready to accept-wait, how did you know it was Jacob? I never said who imprinted on me." I said and Esme smiled innocently.

"Call it a mother's intuition Edward." She replied before patting my shoulder, "You'll come around someday."

"I only have til Saturday."

That seemed to make her mad, "What do you mean? You can't rush love like that."

"If I don't love Jacob by Saturday then he said he would leave forever and never bother me again."

"Well Edward, I want you to make a decision." Esme said, "You can either learn to let Bella go or lose Jake forever...and I know you and your heart. As much as you say you love Bella, you love Jacob too, you just need to admit it to yourself and hurry before it's too late."

x

Later that night I met Jacob by the little waterfall meadow. I was propped up on a tree and he had his head in my lap. I stroked his hair gently and he looked up with wide eyes and a smile. "I love you, Edward." He said.

"I know Jake." _And I'm trying._


	7. Week Four: Wednesday

Allie: Woo for Exams guys. I got out early so you get two updates in one day!**  
><strong>Jacob: Oh joy.**  
><strong>Allie: Silence man-horse!**  
><strong>Jacob: Eh?

Disclaimer: The police found out I busted a cap in the ass of the lawyer that tried to take Jake away and arrested me...so naturally I had to kill them too.

_Week Four_

_Wednesday_

-Jacob PoV-

Edward didn't show up in the meadow. It was raining and cold...so I assume he was busy playing baseball with his siblings, but I wish he had come to tell me first. "Jacob!" I heard him call and spun around quickly, seeing him on the edge of the meadow, sure enough in a cute little baseball uniform.

"Edward..." I said in a soft voice, the wind carrying it to his ears.

"I know you don't particularly like my brothers and sisters." Well just the pyscho bitch, the others were fine. "But I wanted to see if you wanted to come play with us."

"Really?" I asked, arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

He nodded, "Yeah, really. We haven't gotten to play in awhile."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah sure, sounds fun." I said, smiling.

"Okay then, let's go."

x

"What is that mutt doing here?" Rosalie asked and I narrowed my eyes at her. _Pyscho bitch. _Edward snorted and I knew that he heard me. I didn't care. I freaking hated her.

"Jacob is going to play with us." Edward replied and I smiled. The little pixie girl narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before nodding softly to herself, exchanging a look with Tex. _What the hell was that about?_ I thought and Edward looked at me and shrugged.

"Well Jacob," Mother Maggie said, "It's nice to have you here with us. Do you wanna play?"

"No, it's okay." I said, rubbing my wrist lightly, "This is you guys' thing, I'll just watch."

"Are you sure Jacob?" Doctor who asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied, taking a seat on the wet grass, reclining back on my hands.

I didn't miss the totem pole of muscles shooting a look at my crotch for half a second before looking back to his wife. I also didn't miss the small snarl Edward gave him.

x

"Oh please, Tex! Edward is so not out." I shouted across the field. I had been watching them play for hours and was soaked through to the bone.

"Tex?" The blonde asked, an amused look on his face.

"Yes Tex, and that was a crap call!" I replied.

"Bull shit mutt, he was out." Tex called back.

"He was Jacob." The pixie called in reply.

I crossed my arms with a frown, "Was not." I retorted like a child.

"Jacob, let's get you home before you get sick." Edward chuckled as I coughed a little.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You're soaked." Edward said, helping me up, "Come on. I'll walk you home." He said with a smile and I blushed softly.

"Yeah…okay…" I said.

x

Allie: How to speak Jacob:**  
><strong>Psycho bitch-Rosalie**  
><strong>Little pixie girl-Alice**  
><strong>Tex-Jasper**  
><strong>Doctor who-Carlisle**  
><strong>Mother Maggie-Esme**  
><strong>Totem pole of muscles-Emmett


	8. Week Four: Thursday

**Allie: I am so so so so so so so sorry guys! School has been ridiculous and I went on vacation and-  
>Jacob: Breathe damnit, they don't care. Just finish the damn story.<br>Allie: :Deep Breath: … :glares at Jake: That's it, I'm killing you off too. Prepare for the angst! Mwahahaha!  
>Jacob: :raises eyebrow: …<strong>

**Disclaimer: I am currently on the run for the death of one lawyer, several police officers, two hookers, and a hobo…life is good.**

_Week Four_

_Thursday_

**Edward PoV**

How could I have forgotten? A date so dear and important to me and I hadn't even prepared for it. Had I become so consumed by Jake that I had completely forgotten what today was?

Bella's Birthday…

**Jacob PoV**

I could tell that something was off about him today. He seemed distant and barely spoke a word as he met me by the waterfall in our clearing. The first thing he said was, "Can we go to the other clearing today?" I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me back to the other clearing, the clearing he shared with Bella.

He did not talk on the walk over and once we had arrived he sat down on the grass. "Edward, what's wrong?" I finally asked. He looked up at me, eyes cold and distant before looking away, staring at a tree.

"You made me forget." He mumbled, had I not been listening for a reply I would have missed it.

"What do you mean?"

"You made me forget Bella's birthday." He glared at me, "How could I forget!" He finally snapped. He was in front of me before I could blink, his eyes screaming his hate for me at that moment. "She was my everything and you distracted me! It isn't fair! It's not air to her!"

"Edward I-"

"Don't even speak mutt." He growled. _Mutt? _"Don't even say another word. I'm calling this deal off early! I'm done!" He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me away. I blinked in confusion, too shocked to move until he was gone.

"Edward, wait!" I called, but he was already long gone…

**Edward PoV**

As frustrated and angry as I was I couldn't deny the fact that I felt awful, and I knew it had nothing to do with Bella. I missed her and I loved her, but that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that Jacob was getting under my skin. I actually liked the damn dog and it pissed me off. It wasn't the fact that he was slowly replacing Bella in my heart; it was the fact that he could do so much better than me…so, I got rid of him. Not for my sake, not for Bella's sake, but for his own sake. Because I wanted to make sure that he led a good life, and he could never do that with me.

I broke his heart to save him…


	9. Week Four: Friday

**Disclaimer: Still on the run.**

_Week Four_

_Friday_

Edward never showed up…


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note of Death an Doom**

**For those of my reviewers complaining about the shortness of the previous chapter, there is a method to my madness. To those of you who have read _As I Lay Dying_ you may recall Vardamin's chapter that only has 5 words in it total. Although the chapter is short it makes a valid point. Jacob's thoughts were so pained and jumbled at that point he could only convey one single message. That Edward never showed up. It made his heartbreak complete...and rather than type all of that out I assumed that the single sentence would show the complete and utter pain Jacob was feeling. Sorry if I pissed you guys off but always remember, I have a method to everything that I do. Hope this explains that a little bit better as I will not be rewritting the previous chapter because I believe it serves it's purpose. Okay guys, the next chapter will be up in a few days, I am working on it right now.**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**


	11. Week Four: Saturday

**Allie: Disappointing chapter no?  
>Jacob: …<br>Allie: What?  
>Jacob: That wasn't even a freaking chapter…that was…<br>Allie: I know, but it made a statement so…Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Hehe…they caught me…but I bribed them with porn!**

**Side note: Just for reference, if it does not specify the PoV as Edward, always assume it is Jake.**

_Week Four_

_Saturday_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I couldn't do anything except feel. I could simply feel…and I could feel was pain. My body was so cold it hurt. My heart beat hard in my chest. My breath, what little of it there was, came out in small hard pants and gasping gulps.

"Sam, what can we do?" Leah. She would be hurt by this. And Seth too.

"Nothing Leah, we can't do anything except pray for Edward to come." Sam, oh how I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"We have to be able to do something!" That was Embry.

"Let us go get him and drag his smelly vampire ass over here!" Quil…

"No!" Sam barked, "He has to do it on his own…."

Edward please, I'm sorry…

**Edward PoV**

"Edward please come down here." Esme called from downstairs. Since Thursday night I had not left my room. It hurt too much. I kept replaying Jacob's face in my head over and over and over again. It was unbearable. I hurt him so bad…but I had to keep reminding myself that it was for his own good. "Edward, I need to talk to you." Esme called again and I finally sighed, pulling myself off the couch I had crashed down on Thursday and not gotten up from since.

"Fine." I called in reply before walking out of my room, slumping down to the living room where my entire family had gathered. This looked like an intervention. "What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Esme actually growled at me. My eyes widened. Everyone looked pissed.

"We wish you would have told us Edward." Carlisle said in a dark voice.

"Told you what?" Playing dumb wouldn't work, but damn if I didn't want to admit the truth.

"Edward," Esme was frowning but had calmed herself some it seemed, "Jacob is dying."

Now this was news to me. "What do you mean **dying**?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "Billy called me this morning to see if there was anything that I could do. He said something about an imprint and you rejecting him."

"Well, I-"

"Don't try and defend yourself Edward." Alice chided, "We now everything."

I looked down guiltily, "But you don't understand…Bella-"

"Fuck Bella!" (1)Emmett finally snapped, "Bella's dead and Jacob's about to be. God Edward, you must be the dumbest fucking person in the world! Not everyone gets two shots at love in their life and you just blow it off like 'Oh well, guess I'll get the next one.' Snap out of it man, get some sense into you and wake up! Bella's dead but Jake's still here!"

I blinked, dazed. It seemed everyone in the room was in agreement on this, even Rosalie.

"Go to him Edward, we know you love him." Jasper said.

They were right, all of them. "Go!" Emmett snapped, shoving me, making me crash into the wall, not breaking it but leaving several cracks. I stood up and ran, hoping I wasn't too late.

**Jacob PoV**

"Jake, stay with me." My dad was clasping my shoulder hard, as if gripping me hard enough was going to be enough to keep me here.

"Billy, his heart beat is slowing."

"Don't you think I can hear that!" Dad snapped. No, don't be mad everyone, it's okay. Everything will be fine.

"I'm fine." Finally slipped from my lips, the smallest of mumbles but everyone in the room stopped and stared at me, "M'okay…least now I know the truth." I finally cracked one eye open and looked up at my dad. His face looked tired and so completely heartbroken he may never come back from this. "I loved him; that was 'nough for me." I felt so tired, my eye fell back shut. The cold of my body was burning me, "Just wish I could hear him…one more time." But I knew he wouldn't. He was back at home, probably playing his piano with the beautiful haunting songs that pulled at my heartstrings.

"Jake, it's gonna be okay. Edward is on his way, I'm sure. He'll be here soon and save you, just like in the fairytales and then everything is gonna be alright, you'll see. It'll all work out right." Seth, the poor little pup, was crying, holding my hand against his cheek. I could feel the tears trickle across my fingers.

"Seth," I mumbled, "Don't cry."

"I'm not, everything will be okay Jake. It'll all be okay. Just like a fairytale."

"Sure Seth," Leah whispered, her hand covering her brother's that was clasping mine so tightly, "Just like in the fairytales." Her hand was shaking.

"Leah, protect him." I managed, pushing the words out with sheer will. It was getting so hard to try to talk. To try to even breathe.

"Jacob." Oh how sweet it was to hear that voice, though part of me assumed it was from my own mind's desperation to make my wish come true before I died. But unlike what Seth was willing to believe, this wasn't a fairytale. Edward wasn't going to burst through the door at the last second and save me. I was going to die. "Jacob!" It was a fact pure and simple and as much as it pained me to admit it, this was not _Sleeping Beauty_, or _Snow White_, or even_ Cinderella_. This was real life. A quite unbelievable life but real all the same. "Jac-" The rest of my name died off as I ceased to hear and suddenly I realized that I was no longer in pain.

**Edward PoV**

Even making it there in time didn't help because he had stopped hearing. His heart was only barely beating and it hurt oh god did it hurt. I had to push the other two wolves aside to kneel by his bed, "Jacob." I said. No response. "Jacob!" I yelled. No response, only a rapidly declining heartbeat. "Jac-" My voice broke off and my throat tightened. There was not a sound in the room as his heart stopped beating except for a small pathetic whimper that I was shocked to find was my own. "Damnit." I whispered, "Jacob, I love you."

xx

**1 How many of you were just waiting for that line, huh?**

**Allie: So…what do you guys think? Angsty enough for you? I almost cried toward the end but eh :shrugs: such is life.  
>Jacob: You suck.<br>Allie: And you're dead. Deal with it.  
>Jacob: …<br>Allie: Just one last chapter, the epilogue. So those of you who like sappy endings. :frown: This is for you since I hate happy endings. To everyone else, just stop here. Read no further! Damn happy endings…**


	12. Epilogue

**Allie: Okay, thank God for a three hour break between finals so I can finish this up. This is the end everyone. Prepare for a sappy happy ending. :rolls eyes:  
>Jacob: I'm still pissed at you for killing me.<br>Allie: Oh shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I finally have to give Jacob back because he's hard to hold when I'm wearing a strait jacket.**

_Epilogue_

Heaven is almost exactly how I pictured it to be. There are clouds and all sorts of fluffy good stuff. But there is one thing that they lie about. You don't get to watch what's happening down on Earth(1). So for as long as I've been here- I've honestly lost track of the years –I haven't been able to watch my family or my friends.

I've been alone.

When you first get to the gate, St. Peter asks you a question. "Do you want to spend eternity with anyone who's already here?" You can name one person or several. You didn't even have to know the person when you were alive. I could have picked anyone, but I said no. Actually my full response was, "No thank you sir, but if Edward Cullen ever comes this way will you let him know I'm here and I'm waiting for him."

So that's what I've done. I've waited for probably close to fifty or so years. He could already be dead for all I know. Living with Bella and Nessie in a little cloud house…no we don't live in cloud houses but you get my point!

"Jacob?" I swung around quickly. Standing under an archway and draped in white and silver was, "Edward." I whispered. He smiled and walked over, a pained look on his face.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry for what happened. I was so selfish and-" I sighed, catching his lips in a kiss and effectively cutting him off.

"Edward, " I said as I pulled back, "It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too Jake, I love you too."

**End**

1 This is not my actual opinion. I do believe those in heaven watch over us…but that wouldn't work in this chapter so nyah!

**Allie: God loves gays, you gotta problem with that you can take it up with my butt. He's the only one that gives a crap. …lol, family guy reference.  
>Jacob: So I finally get my Edward.<br>Edward: :kisses Jake: For all of eternity love.  
>Allie: Squeeeeeee!<strong>


	13. Author's Note 2

**Allie: Hello there everyone. Added an alternate ending as an oneshot in my stories it's called In The End. Hope you guys read it and enjoy. It's much fluffier than this ending. Sorry for the short Author's Note but I just wanted to let you guys know about it. I didn't want to add it to the end of this story because I was afraid people wouldn't understand it's an ALTERNATE ending. So if you want to read it the go to my stories and find In The End and read up the fluff…just don't drown in it…  
>Jacob: She means business here everyone. Do what she says.<strong>


End file.
